Conventional vehicles include a fly wheel that is typically mounted to an engine. The fly wheel rotates in response to the rotation of the engine or crankshaft (i.e., the vehicle is in a rear or forward drive.) A drive shaft is not connected to the fly wheel. The drive shaft rotates in response to the fly wheel. The fly wheel adds rotational inertia to the system. The drive shaft rotates a drive axle (or rear axle). A pair of rear wheels are coupled to the drive axle.
Conventional fly wheels are purely mechanical components. It would be desirable to implement a fly wheel that provides information in an electronic medium related to various characteristics of the engine.